[unreadable] This application describes an effort to implement a large-scale, national Community Networks Program (CNP) to reduce cancer health disparities among African Americans. The 15-year old National Black Leadership Initiative on Cancer (NBLIC), will utilize its core infrastructure, which includes a National Office; four Regional Research Offices (e.g., Morehouse School of Medicine/Southern; University of Illinois/Midwestern, Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science/Western and Morgan State University/Eastern) and 45 volunteer community coalitions in 30 states to reach its overall goal of reducing cancer health disparities for African Americans by developing collaborations that enhance existing community partnerships. These partnerships will address the disconnect between delivery systems and community-based participatory education, research and training in the African American community. With an evidence-based infrastructure, NBLIC III: CNP will enter Phase II of the project performing a national faith based research study and one community-based investigation. Junior and mid-level academic researchers will be recruited via consortium institutions, clinical partners and health professions-based Historically Black Colleges and Universities. Community coalition researchers will be recruited via NBLIC III Regional Research Offices. Community observational studies and intervention trials will focus on those cancer sites with greatest disparity in screening rates and morbidity/mortality. Cancer education activities will include NBLIC II cancer education interventions (e.g., Stay Beautiful/Stay Alive-breast/cervical; Down Home Healthy Living-colorectal; Clearing the Air-lung and For Men Only-prostate). Both academic and community researchers will be provided Technical Assistance Workshops through on-line and regional training opportunities in areas related to grantsmanship. Baseline cancer screening practices are obtained in each research community to present to policy/decision makers for measuring success in lowering cancer disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable]